Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Known devices for calculating or measuring fluid flow from a reservoir include inline calibrated flow meters. For consumer items, this method of measuring fluid flow typically does not satisfy cost constraints applied to respective designs.
There is a need in the art for an alternative method and apparatus in calculating fluid flow from a reservoir.